Charles-Sample
Charles The elk was feeding on the Aspen sprouts, unaware of the presence of any unknown threats nearby. The climate was getting worse with every passing moment. Black clouds had gathered in the sky, accompanied by thunderbolts. Rainfall could occur at any moment, unless… It was as Charles thought. The clouds disappeared abruptly, leaving behind nothing but the white sunny sky. The elk’s golden skin started to shine blazingly in the sunlight. The coyote behind the bushes, who was looking for a chance to hunt down its pray, became cautious of the sudden appearance of the daylight. Ser Deacon Torres’ eyes were fixed upon the sky. “Where have the clouds gone?” He asked. “Tena would know where. For all I can guess, this is not natural. It is what the prophet had predicted a month ago.” Charles looked at the wolf that was taking its approach and took out his crossbow. “I don’t get it.” Deacon’s face showed confusion. “Dark forces will be invading this area soon. I shall send a bird to the Mage Tower. They will take care of it. We are but ordinary men. We spend our days feasting, sleeping, hunting, fighting and celebrating victories. Some of us show heroism in battlefields and in tourneys, some in brothels and bedchambers. What is evil is not in our hand. Let the mages face the dark powers, and eliminate them.” He shot a bolt, aiming at the wolf the moment it jumped off the ground towards the elk. The bolt caught the wolf at the belly, while it was in the mid-air, and threw it away from the elk. The elk was frightened at the sound of moaning, and ran away, but not as fast as the second bolt that left Charles’ crossbow within seconds. The bolt hit at the back of its head, thus killing it instantly. Ser Deacon approached the moaning beast and hacked its head off the torso with a single blow from his longsword. “FERMIN.” Charles shouted at the boy who was waiting for them with the horses seven feet below. The boy hurried upwards at the call. “Carry the dead elk and the head of the wolf. Give them to Master Odien. He knows what to do with them. Deacon and I will return later.” “Yes, your grace.” The boy bowed and hurried to obey. “Walk with me, Deacon. I have matters to discuss with you.” Charles told after Fermin departed with his horse and the dead animals. “And what matters those might be, my king?” Deacon asked. “One of them is very serious indeed.” Charles sighed, “I received a bird from Sandstorm castle. Tanner is missing.” “Missing? For how long?” “A fortnight. The knights have been looking for him since the next day of his disappearance. Jarvis and Trevin are searching too. But no news of Tanner’s whereabouts yet. I fear the worst.” “He was great with swords. I’ve seen him a couple of times in the tourneys, though didn’t get a chance to fight him. Only men of great skills can stand against him. He would definitely come out of any minor dangers. If he is missing, matter must be very severe.” “Yes, I believe the involvement of sorcery. It that’s the case, the Archmages must act as quickly as possible.” “Has your brother considered that?” “Yes, the Mage tower is informed. But they have been unable to find Tanner by magical means. They say his location is not visible to them.” “Weird indeed. Is there any other matter which concerns you?” “Yes. I have a task for you. You need to go to the Land of the Six Giants.” “Six Giants?” Deacon frowned. “Never been that far for a while. Why there?” “Lord Kelaem is having troubles with the Duergers. Their antagonism is increasing day by day. One of the Duerger has attacked Master Keton and decapitated him while he was searching for herbs in Fleurdown forest. Around a dozen more such instances of brutal murders were heard of. Kelaem’s forces are weak and fewer in number. He has asked for our help. You are an able knight. Take ten of the strongest knights from Pinedon and sail for Six Giants. Depart tomorrow. Settle the matter with the Duergers. See why they are showing hostility.” “I will depart via EaglePoint then. Port Oakton is nearer from there.” “And also, keep an eye for Tanner as you travel. Rob has sent fewer men in north than in south. Tanner might have been taken to one of the islands of north. Ask the village folks and see if you find any clue. Someone may have witnessed any ship sailing from Oakton with a boy whose physical description matches with Tanner.” “Are Jarvis and Trevin headed towards south?” “Trevin is searching in south with his troops, Jervis in north. But his route will be slightly different than yours. He will be visiting The FilthFall islands.” “It is a pity that no one shows interests in Vaesmorak and Vangir, or GreyTown? Tanner’s kidnapper may be a vampire, or an undead. Who knows?” “If that is the case, then we might well stop looking for him, because most likely he has become one of them by now.”